


held between heaven and hell

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye’s words were hot against Jemma’s skin. Jemma didn’t realize that she had begun to cry until Skye’s thumb wiped against her cheekbone. “Just swear allegiance to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	held between heaven and hell

The ropes were too tight against her skin. She wondered who had knotted them in the first place. She had jolted awake what seemed like hours before. The last thing she could remember were gunshots and that _they had thought they were safe_.

“Don’t interrupt us.”

Jemma could hear the muffled voice outside the door and she tried to wiggle free once more from the restraints. It was futile, but Jemma couldn’t help but try. If she had passed her field exams, maybe she could of found a way out. She didn’t want to think about what she’d do if the ropes would give way—where would she even go?

She tried to keep her face as neutral as possible when she entered the room.

Her face was another thing Jemma remembered.

Jemma’s lips pinched shut as she brought all her courage to the forefront and stared right at Skye. “Where’s Fitz?”

It was the first question that came to mind. She didn’t want to know the answers to the other questions in her mind. All she needed to know was that Fitz was _alive_. That was what mattered the most to her at the moment.

Skye ignored the question; her eyes were locked on Jemma. “They didn’t need to tie you up.”

“Where is he?” she asked again. Maybe he had gotten out in the commotion—maybe he was lucky. “Just—is he alive?”

Skye pondered the answer on her lips. Jemma could see the thoughts slipping over her features. A thought of just screaming out in frustration crossed her thought waves, but she wouldn’t let Skye get under her skin like that. She had to be strong. That’s what being a SHIELD agent as about, wasn’t it?

“He’s alive,” Skye eventually mused. “For now.”

Her hands clamped against the chair arms. Her teeth were clenched together. Curiosity came naturally to Jemma; it took everything for her not to ask the questions that rose in the silence between them.

“Come on, Simmons,” Skye smiled as she stood in front of her. “Don’t you want to know _why_?”

She did. _Desperately_. Her lips stayed press tightly together in silent defiance.

It wasn’t until Skye’s fingers brushed against her hand that Jemma spoke again. “Don’t,” she warned as she tried to twist away from the touch. “Don’t touch me.” There was flash of genuine hurt on Skye’s face, but her hand stayed resting on top of her own.

“It’s just us, Jemma.”

Jemma’s eyes closed suddenly at her name. Skye only called her that in private moments— _sweet_ moments between the two of them. She had no right to call her it now. This wasn’t Skye’s bunk; this wasn’t where Skye’s hands would dance over Jemma’s pale body with hushed words.

“You were part of our team,” Jemma’s voice wavered when she finally spoke. “You—you—I _trusted_ you.” She left out the rest of the team, because Jemma knew she wasn’t that selfless to think of them first. Her own pain clouded her vision of the team and what had happened to them. She’d have plenty of time to mourn over that later. All she could remember was that she had let Skye in—Skye had earned her trust, her adoration.

It stung.

“And now I want you to be apart of _my_ team.”

She shuttered at the words.

 _HYDRA_.

“You are so valuable. Don’t you see that?” Skye’s hand stayed on Jemma as she ran her hand up her arm. “To them… to _me_.”

Goosebumps had rose on her skin—Jemma wasn’t sure if it was from the words or the touch. Jemma had failed her field exams. There was no way that she could keep her face free from emotion. Her eyes stung and her clenched jaw only added to the pain of her bruised face.

“There are other ways of making you cooperate,” Skye reasoned. “I don’t want them to shoot you in the kneecap like Fitz.”

The whimper that escaped her lips was not laid on deaf ears. “Shh,” Skye hushed, her hands cupped Jemma’s face. She brought another chair and pulled it in front of Jemma. Skye’s knees were pressed against Jemma’s. “I don’t want to let them do that to you. It would be so much better if you just agreed.”

Jemma wished her hands were free. The thought of slapping Skye had crossed her mind a few times, but her hands are strung separately against the chair.

“Jemma,” her voice was low, but there had been a hint of underlining sweetness (that’s what bothered Simmons the most). “I won’t ask you what you think I’m going to.”

“I would never—“

Skye hushed her with a stroke of a finger across Simmon’s split lip. She’d remember to shoot whoever it was that did that to her. “I can protect you.” It was the first time that Skye has sounded like herself to Jemma. Skye’s fingers hadn’t left her face. Instead, they slid over to Jemma’s bruised cheek and Jemma winced. “Let me protect you.”

Jemma fought every urge in her body when Skye pressed a kiss to the purple-tinged skin. “Skye… please…”

She’s not sure what she begged for: the question, the answer, what will come after it all ends. But Skye waited a moment to answer, her fingers pulled Jemma’s chin up to look at her.

“Don’t swear allegiance to them. I know you’d never betray the team like that, but that’s okay. They don’t have to know. All they have to know is that you’re mine.” Skye’s words were hot against Jemma’s skin. Jemma didn’t realize that she had begun to cry until Skye’s thumb wiped against her cheekbone.

“Just swear allegiance to me.”

Her eyes stung as the tears fell. Skye pressed her lips to Jemma’s before she could even give an answer. Jemma’s breathe hitched in her throat, but she didn’t pull away ( _why didn’t she pull away_ ).

“Jems,” Skye’s voice was soft and with her eyes shut, Jemma could just imagine that they were back on the Bus. She could imagine that this wasn’t real.

It almost sounded as if Skye was begging for her to agree. Maybe she was.

Maybe the feelings—maybe those weren’t fake.

“I can protect you,” she whispered again before she kissed her. The hands on her face were strong and held her still. “I’ll protect you.”

“Protect him.”

It was the first thing Jemma had said that made Skye sit back in her chair and look at Jemma puzzlingly.

“Protect who?”

“Fitz.”

He was Jemma’s family. He was alive and if she could keep it that way—Jemma would. Fitz had fought to find her and it as her turn to save him. Jemma _had_ to save him.

“Swear allegiance to me and it’s done.”

Jemma’s eyes shut for just a moment—just long enough to realize that Fitz was only a part of the puzzle.

“I was falling in—I was in love with you.”

Skye’s face should have fallen. Jemma wanted the “ _was”_ to hurt her, but there was a smile played across the woman’s face. “Jems, you don’t have to lie. I’m doing this because I love you. You’ll see that soon.”

“I love you.” Her words were quiet and shameful. Because even after it all—even after hearing about her teams death and having her world crash around her—she still loved Skye. And now Skye was all she had left in front of her. She couldn’t give that up ( _she wasn’t as selfless as she wished_ ).

Skye smiled. Of course she had known that, Skye was anything but stupid. “Promise that you won’t betray me. Say you’re mine.”

Jemma had been too entailed with her emotions to realize that Skye’s hands had pressed up her thighs and her fingernails had raked down the inside of them. Even through the denim, Jemma could feel the throb from between her legs.

“I’m yours.”

Her voice was choked, but the words were clear.

“That’s my girl.”

There was an immense amount of happiness— _adoration_ in Skye’s voice.

Jemma shook as Skye’s hands begun to unbutton Jemma’s pants. Skye didn’t even bother to pull her pants off, instead her hand slipped in between the fabric and Jemma’s soft skin. The smirk on Skye’s face turned into a look of shock ( _pleased shock_ ) when her fingers finally slipped underneath Jemma’s undergarment.

“Simmons,” Skye’s eyebrows raised in delight and there was a smile that reminded Jemma of before. “You are absolutely _soaked_.”

Jemma whimpered as Skye’s fingers stroked through the wetness between her legs. There was no need for foreplay. Just with Skye’s fingers against her, Jemma’s face had softened and her hips shifted upwards to increase Skye’s pressure. She didn’t know why she had gotten so turned on by the thought of being Skye’s. She should have been more upset—this shouldn’t of been her reaction, but it as. Maybe it as because of how hot Skye looked still clad in the bulletproof vest with her hair pulled back. “Look at my girl.” The words caused Jemma to tremble beneath her. The look of surprise just increased—Simmon’s entire body must have flushed. “Oh my,” Skye teased, well at least with her words because she thrust two fingers inside of Jemma at the same time. Jemma was sure she would come within the minute if Skye’s fingers kept _fucking_ her so quickly. But just as soon as her body was starting to clench against Skye’s fingers and palm that rub at _just_ the right place, Skye stopped.

“Skye…”

“No,” Skye corrected and curled her fingers inside of Jemma just to feel the girl shutter. The tears had turned from anger and sadness to tears of absolute desperation of a different sort. “Promise that you’ll never betray me.”

“I’ll never…” Jemma paused—this as the time. She could be Skye’s and still betray her. Jemma never broke her promises. It was almost as if Skye could sense her hesitation and her palm pressed harder against her center. The _HYDRA_ Skye was back—cruelty that Jemma didn’t know had existed in the girl.

“ _Promise_.”

There was no room for argument in her tone and Jemma found herself nodding. The pressure of Skye’s fingers against her center and the words that slipped off her lips, Jemma couldn’t do anything but agree.

She wanted _her_ Skye back.

“I won’t betray you.”

Skye’s face didn’t lighten at the words. Her fingers just moved inside of Jemma again. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Jemma whimpered out. Skye’s fingers thrust inside of her quickly until Jemma’s toes are curling and she knows that once Skye connects her palm to her clit that she’d finally come. Instead, Skye’s fingers stop as quickly as they had started.

Skye smirked at Jemma’s frustrated wiggles. “Beg.” The demand was spoken softly, but Jemma could hear it. “Beg for me to let you come.” Jemma’s entire body flashed with heat and Skye could feel Jemma clamp around her fingers. She couldn’t help herself and curled her fingers slightly inside of her again. “ _Beg_.”

The salt in her tears burned against Jemma’s split lip, but it didn’t matter. She’s been pushed up to the edge too many times and she needs the release. “ _Please_.” Tears of embarrassment flood her face. How was it that within minutes, Skye had her begging for her release?

“Uh-uh,” Skye tusked and started to pull her fingers from within Jemma. “Beg or I’ll leave you here.”

The threat caused Jemma to sob aloud.

“ _Please_ let me come,” Jemma sobbed as Skye’s fingers stayed still. “ _Please_.”

“Please, who.”

“Please, Skye.”

Skye’s fingers still didn’t move. Through her tears, Jemma could see that it wasn’t the answer Skye had been looking for. What could she possibly—and then Jemma realized it. Her cheeks were already too red for there to be any difference with her embarrassment ( _or maybe how turned on it made her)._ “Please, _ma’am_.”

Then Skye’s fingers were firing within her again and Jemma sobbed in relief. “That’s my girl,” Skye murmured as she watched how her fingers could make Jemma shudder. “My good girl.”

Jemma wasn’t sure if it was the sensation between her legs or the way Skye talked to her, but Jemma came _hard_.

Terms of endearment tumbled from Skye’s lips as her hand slid from out of Jemma’s pants. Skye couldn’t even consider moving as Skye pressed her lips against Jemma’s tear-ridden face. She only winced once Skye’s lips collided with her sore cheek, but Skye just continued to press around the area. “I’ll protect you. You never have to worry, Jems.”

There was no fight in Jemma hen Skye finally cut her free and led her through the blood stained halls of the Hub.

She was Skye’s _completely_.


End file.
